1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overload protection device, and more particularly to a compressor overload protection device applied to an overheated motor of a compressor to prevent it from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compressor is widely applied to electric products such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a dryer, a heat pump water heater or a dehumidifier. A motor, which is driven by power, is disposed in the compressor to drive a pump for operation to provide compression effect on entered/exhausted gas. To prevent the motor from being overheated and damaged due to overload operation, an overload protection loop is usually disposed in a conventional compressor.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional compressor overload protection device 20 is mainly to dispose an OLP overload protection loop 20 outside of a casing 11 of a compressor 10. An electric connector 12 of the compressor 10 is electrically connected to an external power source through the OLP overload protection loop 20, and the OLP overload protection loop 20 is utilized to provide a desire protection effect on a connected power line L1 when the operation of the compressor is overloaded. It can prevent the motor of the compressor from being overheated and damaged due to overload operation.
However, the conventional compressor is connected to an external power source through two power lines L1, L2. When the motor of the conventional compressor 10 is in short circuit, the connected power line L1 is merely protected by the OLP overload protection loop 20, and another power line L2 is still in conducting state. Contacts electrically connected to the power line L2 and the electric connector 12 may explode due to the conducting of instant heavy current.